Mamá y Yo
by CallmeLuisa
Summary: Porque esa noche, mamá y yo tendríamos una charla, que quizá ella trivialmente olvidaría, pero que yo, no olvidaría jamás. "Basado en hechos y/o situaciones reales" .


Recién ayer, mamá, luego de haber llegado de una fiesta en discoteca y gracias al poco alcohol que había bebido comenzó una extensa pero importante charla conmigo, una charla la cual, no olvidaría jamás, ella me contaba que nuestra juventud se desmoronaba a pedazos y, que lo que me faltaba por vivir y continuar según sus expectativas, sería bastante duro.

Yo, de acuerdo con ella, simplemente asentía conforme lo declaraba el momento a cada uno de sus comentarios, pues sólo me interesaba escuchar lo que pensaba. Al cabo de un rato de comentarme que le parecía horrorosa la manera en la que la juventud se divertía hoy día y que según ella en su época era algo mucho más sano, comenzó a relatar sobre su propia vida y recuerdo cada palabra muy claramente, pues varias de ellas lograron calarme al punto de casi hacerme botar unas lágrimas rebeldes.

Comenzó elogiándome como era común en ella, porque se sentía muy orgullosa de mi y que el rato que estuvo en ése lugar sólo podía pensar "Gracias a Dios, a mi hija estas cosas no le llaman la atención", momento tal, que me hizo incomodar, no porque me molestara, sino porque simplemente mi timidez me impedía gozar de sus pensamientos sobre mí. La conversación siguió hasta tocar el punto en el que ella, cuando se dirigía al baño de la discoteca, se consigue a una muchacha (muy bonita según me cuenta) de no más de 20 años que lloraba porque su marido, el cual trabajaba como policía en inteligencia le había apuntado con el arma en la cabeza. Yo, sorprendida, seguía atentamente el ritmo de la conversación bastante interesada, al cabo de un rato ella sale del baño y cuando voltea a mirar consigue a la misma muchacha sentada en las piernas de otro hombre mientras lo besaba (ahora podía entender, porque su marido le apuntó con un arma); mi madre sorprendida sólo podía decir que le parecía tan imposible de creer que alguien fuera capaz de, en lugar de solucionar los problemas, sólo buscara "liberación" de esa manera.

La conversación sólo seguía y yo sólo escuchaba dejándola desahogarse porque sabía que lo necesitaba, y su charla iba más o menos así "_¿Cómo es posible que una persona siendo madre, no quiera a sus hijos? Sí uno como mujer no quiere a sus hijos que llevó 9 meses en sus entrañas, no puede querer a nadie, y es que mira hija. Sí alguna vez tu papá falta, ya sea porque Dios se lo lleve o yo deba separarme de él por alguna razón, jamás me buscaría otro hombre, y si llegara a hacerlo nunca lo pondría sobre ustedes que son mis hijos_". El simple pensamiento me nubló la vista y daba gracias a Dios por su ligero emborrachamiento con el cual no se dio cuenta de cada vez que volteaba hacia arriba intentando detener mis lágrimas las cuales insistían en salir. Luego simplemente siguió desahogándose del trato que le dio su madre, mi abuela, cuando aún era joven y de cómo me decía con su vista semi-nublada "_Por eso yo decidí cambiar hija, yo no quería seguir el ejemplo que me dio mi madre, y yo juré el JAMÁS ser así con mis hijos, tú fuiste una niña súper planeada y fue por eso que te consentí y te sigo consintiendo tanto, yo te quiero mucho_". De nuevo mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos de la manera en que se derraman libremente mientras trazo estas líneas sin que nadie me mire.

Luego mientras se disculpaba por hablar tantas estupideces según ella, siguió hablándome de que debía tener una buena personalidad y estar bien plantada en la tierra para no caer como muchos adolescentes ya, yo simplemente le respondía que estaba preparada para lo que fuese, cuando sacó una frase que, aunque sabía desde hacía bastante era cierta, no me había dolido tanto como en ese momento. "_Sí y estás preparada lo sé, pero ahora me tienes a mí para socorrerte ante lo que sea, cuando vayas a la universidad e incluso de aquí a un tiempo, yo no estaré para ayudarte, pero ten por seguro que siempre, dónde me encuentre, siempre, estaré ahí para ti, hija_". Decía mientras plantaba la más hermosa, melancólica y triste sonrisa que jamás había puesto, simplemente voltee hacía arriba con fervor para evitar mis lágrimas las cuales ahora por poco salieron de mis ojos.

Al momento de haberme calmado y de seguir con la conversación un ratito más, se levantó de su silla y se fue a cambiar la ropa con la que había salido la cual, aún llevaba puesta, y mientras me quedaba sentada en la soledad de mi cocina a las 4:30 a.m. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa...

_**...Te amo mamá.**_


End file.
